Harry Potter Y La Princesa De Los Siete Pecados
by Princess Royal
Summary: Un pasado por descubrir Harry Potter descubrirá el pasado de una mujer que conoció a su madre. Ella desde niña amaba a Severus Snape y aún le ama. ¿Cuál es su pasado? ¿Cuál es su verdadera identidad? ¿Por qué no mató a Severus Snape siendo un mortífago?
1. La Carta Del Director Y La Reunión Inesp

_**Resumen: **A Harry le llegó una carta del director de Hogwarts diciéndole que se reuna con él, no estaba solo estaban Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Severus Snape; Harry se preguntaba el porqué les ha reunido, es por que van a reclutar a una chica que le ayudarán a derrotar a Voldemort. Un pasado por descubrir Harry Potter descubrirá el pasado de una mujer que conoció a su madre. Ella desde niña amaba a Severus Snape y aún le ama. ¿Cuál es su pasado? ¿Cuál es su verdadera identidad? ¿Por qué no mató a Severus Snape siendo un mortífago? _

_**Parejas: **SS/OC_

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de este fic no son míos si no de J. K. Rowling, menos un personaje._

_**Advertencia: **No hay ninguna._

_¡Qué siga la aventura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: La Carta Del Director Y La Reunión Inesperada**

Harry se encontraba paseando junto con Ginny Weasley, no pueden evitarlo estaban enamorados después de todo tenían que contárselo a Ron porque si no se lo contarían sospecharía. Aunque Harry no era el único enamorado, también estaba Ron que está enamorado de Hermione y confesó sus sentimientos hacia ella. Hermione se quedó anonadada al enterarse de esto, ella pensó que Ron estuviera enamorado de Lavender Brown, pero no era así. Ron intentaba cortar su relación con Lavender, pero fue al revés ella cortó con él. Y ahora Ron y Hermione estaban juntos de nuevo.

Harry se pregunatab en dónde se encontraría Sirius Black hace tiempo que no sabe nada de él y eso le preocupaba. Bueno también se preguntaba por Remus Lupin, pero no tendría que preocuparse tanto después de todo. Se encontraban en Hogsmeade en el salón de té de Madame Pudipié donde tomaban un té tranquilamente con Hermione y Ron. Los chicos no paraban de hablar ya que eran buenos amigos y siempre hablaban sobre cosas importantes. Pero entonces apareció una lechuza de gris oscuro que se dirigió hacia Harry llevando una carta en el pico. El joven mago se extrañó demasiado y reconoció a la lechuza. Esa lechuza era del profesor Dumbledore, Harry cogió la carta rápidamente lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo haciendo que los chicos se extrañasen.

- Harry ¿ocurre algo? - preguntó Hermione fijándose en la cara que puso Harry al recibir la carta.

- No, no ocurre nada - el joven mago puso la carta en uno de los bolsillos, y ya después leería bien la carta porque aquí no puede leerla delante de sus amigos.

Los jóvenes magos se fueron de Hogsmeade para ir a Hogwarts allí Harry estaría más tranquilo para leer la carta que le llegó de Dumbledore. Se preguntaba que quería el profesor, eso tendría que esperar hasta que todos durmieran. Ya era noche y todos los alumnos de la casa de Gryffindor estaban dormidos menos Harry que estaba en el salón de la casa con la carta en sus manos. Cogió la nota y empezó a leerla atentamente.

_Querido Harry,_

_Espero que no estés muy ocupado esta noche porque quiero que te reúnas conmigo a mi despacho, pero no estaré solo. Quiero que vengas solo, no me gustaría que tus amigos vinieran porque esto es muy importante. He averiguado como podemos derrotar a Voldemort y necesito que te reúnas conmigo y como dije antes no estaré solo. Conozco a alguien que puede ayudarnos en esta misión, pero necesito que tú estés en la misión. Bueno te espero en mi despacho esta noche._

_Saludos,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Harry se quedó pensando en unos minutos ¿qué significa esto? Eso no lo sabe, pero tenía que ir al despacho del profesor Dumbledore para averiguarlo. Fue al cuarto de los chicos para coger su varita y además la capa de invisibilidad porque no quería que Filch le pillara por sorpresa. Al salir de la casa fue directamente al despacho del director sin ser visto por ningún profesor o por Filch y su gata, la señora Norris. Harry había llegado al sitio, pero tenía que decir la contraseña para poder entrar al despacho del director.

- _¡Sorbete de limón! - _dijo Harry y pudo acceder fácilmente al despacho del director de Hogwarts. El lugar estaba muy tranquilo y muy silencioso a Harry se le pone piel de gallina al estar en un despacho vacío - Profesor Dumbledore... - llamó al director, pero nada lo llamó de nuevo y el despacho hacía un eco - Profesor... es raro –

- ¡Harry! - el joven mago se asustó al oír la voz del director - Oh perdona Harry por haberte asustado –

- No... estoy acostumbrado a esto -

- Ah, bueno... ven entra por aquí - Dumbledore le indicó una entrada secreta a Harry y el joven mago entró en él seguido por Dumbledore. Hacía frío en ese sitio y pensó que tal vez el director tendría que poner una calefacción mágica en este sitio. Pudo ver una luz no muy lejos salieron de la entrada y se encontraron como una especie de salón - Bueno Harry ponte cómodo –

- Gracias profesor... me he estado preguntando en lo que me dijo en la carta. De que no estaría solo en el despacho –

- Ah, es verdad - dijo Dumbledore olvidándose eso - Chicos salid ya, Harry no trajo a sus amigos podemos estar tranquilos - entonces salieron tres figuras que a Harry los reconoció perfectamente eran nada menos que Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y el más odiado de la escuela Severus Snape - Bueno Harry también te preguntarás el porqué te he reunido aquí –

- Sí, profesor –

- Bien te he reunido aquí porque Remus me comentó sobre alguien que puede ayudarnos a derrotar a Voldemort. ¿No es así Remus? - la mirada de Dumbledore se posó en la cara de Remus y éste miró a Harry.

- Así es, Albus - Remus comenzó a andar por el sitio haciendo que Harry le mirase con nervios - Sirius, Severus y yo conocimos a una chica que estaba con nosotros cuando empezamos en Hogwarts. Era muy tímida... –

- Y que además le pusimos un mote - Sirius se rió al recordar el mote que le pusieron a la chica y a Remus no le pareció gracioso y enseguida le miró con una cara un poco seria - Lo siento, no pude evitarlo - el padrino de Harry era así, un poco infantil al hablar.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver esto con Lord Voldemort? - preguntó un poco confuso el joven mago, y al hacer esa pregunta su odioso Profesor de Pociones le contestó.

- Tiene que ver porque ella era una asesina de mortífagos –

- ¿Asesina de mortífagos? - preguntó muy sorprendido Harry con los ojos muy abiertos al oír esa noticia.

- Sí, es una de las primeras brujas que se enfrenta a unos mortífagos. El Ministerio de Magia no sabe cómo pudo matar a aquellos mortífagos, pero dicen que seguramente les serviría para acabar con él –

- Ella conocía a tu madre, era una de sus mejores amigas y de las primeras - Sirius se puso delante de Harry - Te reunimos aquí porque te necesitamos, no podemos convencerla sin tu ayuda –

- Pero yo no sé nada de esa mujer, y si me estás diciendo de que conoce a mi madre... ¿son mis ojos? - Harry preguntó su padrino afirmó muy contento por hacer esa pregunta - ¿Mis ojos la van a convencerla? –

- Sí Harry, la única posibilidad para convencerla son tus ojos... los ojos de tu madre - dijo Remus mirando a Dumbledore como diciéndole que le diga algo al joven mago.

Harry estaba muy sorprendido en que le hicieran esa oferta, conocen a una chica que puede ayudarles a derrotar a Lord Voldemort de una vez por todas. El chico no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, si quiere acabar con Voldemort tendría que acudir a esa chica y si no lo haría será el final del Mundo Mágico y para Hogwarts, incluido para todos los magos. Su cabeza le daba vueltas tenía ganas de conocer a esa chica y hacerle tantas preguntas, así que decidió aceptando esa oferta.

- Éste es mi chico - dijo Sirius muy contento al ver la respuesta del joven mago.

- Pero antes quiero tener un poco de información sobre ella - Harry miró a Dumbledore y a los demás profesores, si quería conocerla tendría que tener información sobre ella y ellos se la darían.

- Su nombre es Levene Moonight tiene la misma edad que Severus y han estado en la misma casa - Dumbledore estaba dándole la información a Harry y el chico se sorprendió en que esa chica estuviera en la misma casa que el Profesor de Pociones, pero ¿por qué mataba a los mortífagos? - Nadie sabe de su familia, era huérfana no fue adoptada por nadie se desconoce la relación que tiene con otros magos que no sean sus amigos –

- Por eso en Hogwarts era la más rara y la más tímida del toda la escuela –

- Sirius... –

- Perdón Albus - se disculpó el animago.

- Era una gran amiga de tu madre, Lily Evans, se llevaban muy bien hasta que un día se separaron y no se volvieron a ver –

- La última vez que la vimos fue en el cementerio donde iban a enterrar a tus padres, señor Potter - Harry miró con odio al profesor y éste le echó una mirada de pocos amigos - Estaba llorando por perder a su única amiga del mundo, la única amiga que no se burlaba de ella por ser... blanca - esta última palabra hizo que Sirius se riera.

- ¿Blanca? –

- Sí, Harry a ella no le gustaba nada el Sol por eso era tan blanca como la leche que tuvimos que llamarla... "Blanquita" - otra risa se le escapó a Sirius - Pero eso no tenía ninguna gracia ¿verdad? - el hombre lobo miró a su amigo que se estaba descojonando de la risa.

- No para nada... - otra vez se rió.

- Sirius hablo en serio - el ex-profesor de las Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras miró muy serio a Sirius y este captó el mensaje - Y cuando empezastes tu primer curso en Hogwarts, el Ministerio de Magia nos comentó de que ella estaba matando a los mortífagos –

- Pero ¿por qué? Eso no lo entiendo realmente, los mortífagos son de la casa de Slytherin, bueno algunos... y ella era de los Slytherin ¿por qué mataría a los mortífagos? - Harry estaba más confuso todavía y además se estaba poniendo furioso.

- Porque ellos estaban ante la muerte de tus padres, Harry - le contestó Dumbledore haciendo que el chico se tranquilizase - Ella se juró que mataría a los mortífagos y también a Voldemort –

- ¡¿Y por qué no mató al profesor Snape? ¡Él era un mortífago! –

- No lo sabemos Harry, pero debe de haber alguna explicación - Sirius puso sus dos manos en los hombros de Harry, el joven mago estaba tenso por las cosas que le estaban diciéndole y es normal que un chico se enterase estas cosas - Además esa chica era algo... como lo digo... especial como dice tu madre –

- ¿Especial? ¿Cómo de especial? –

- Bueno la verdad es que no lo sé, pero bueno lo importante saber en dónde se encuentra ahora mismo - Sirius miró a Remus - Oye viejo amigo tú sabes en dónde estaría ¿no? –

- Sí, pero necesitaría tiempo en encontrarla –

- No hace falta - habló Albus Dumbledore que se dirigía hacia un espejo - En este espejo podemos ir a su casa y hablar con ella. Tenemos que convencerla o si no sería el fin para el Mundo Mágico - Harry captó el mensaje del director y comprendía en lo que quería decir - Muy bien... vamos allá - Dumbledore traspasó el espejo seguido por los demás y finalmente llegaron a un sitio casi oscuro. Se encontraban en una casa sin iluminación alguna. Tuvieron que utilizar las varitas para ver mejor y no toparse con nada.

Harry estaba nervioso por ver a la chica y por la casa, estaba casi destrozado seguramente que pasó algo en la casa cuando ella no estaba. Sin querer rompió el marco de una foto, lo recogió y lo miró; era su madre cuando era joven y al lado de ella se encontraba una chica de pelo negro, ojos azules y la piel blanca. ¿Será ella? Eso mejor tenía que verlo con sus propios. Entonces oyeron un ruido provenía de la cocina estaba justo detrás de Harry, el joven mago fue directamente hacia allí a ver si veía algo. Pero nada ni rastro. Era una falsa alarma para el chico. Pero eso no le tranquilizó demasiado porque sentía un escalofrío, oía murmullos al lado de él. Apuntó la varita hacia el sitio y se encontró con una mujer.

- ¡Profesor Dumbledore aquí! - Harry llamó a Albus y el director de Hogwarts miró con cautela a la mujer. Era una mujer de pelo negro recogido por una coleta, ojos azules oscuros y una piel tan blanca como la leche, se veía bastante atractiva. Los otros tres llegaron a la cocina y se la encontraron - ¿Es ella? - preguntó Harry mirándola a los ojos, la mujer se acercó a él y se fijó en sus ojos.

- Esos ojos... - tocó el rostro de Harry con sus manos frías, al joven mago le dio un escalofrío al notar sus manos en su piel - Ese rostro... ¿eres hijo de James Potter y Lily Evans? –

- Sí... sí señora - la mujer se rió por decirle "señora".

- Por favor jovencito no soy tan vieja - y la verdad tenía razón, al mirarla parece que aparenta ser más joven es como si tuviera 20 años, pero no como le dijo Dumbledore tenía la misma edad que Severus. Harry no pudo dejar de mirarla, esos ojos eran extraños un azul oscuro muy extraño nunca había visto unos ojos así. El pelo de color negro y al verlo parece liso aunque no se note porque lo tiene recogido por una coleta muy extraña - Me alegro de conocerte Harry Potter –

- Lo mismo digo –

- Pero bueno mirad a quien tenemos aquí, si es nada menos que Levene Moonight. Cuánto tiempo sin vernos "Blanquita" - dijo Sirius mientras se reía del mote de Levene y la mujer se levantó mirando a Sirius. El animago paró de reírse al notar la mirada de Levene, era penetrante ninguna mujer tenía esa mirada menos ella - _"Esta mujer ha cambiado durante mucho tiempo... que mirada" - _Sirius se sonrojó al ver esa mirada que volteó el rostro.

- Nos alegramos de verte ¿verdad, Severus? - el hombre lobo miró al Profesor de Pociones y éste solo contempló a Levene. La verdad había cambiado durante estos años ya no llevaba el pelo suelto ni se vestía de esa forma demostrando su vientre; bueno la verdad llevaba un abrigo, pero abierta. Era más atractiva aún y con esa mirada era más atractiva - ¿Qué pasó con tus ojos? - Harry se confundió al oír esa pregunta de Remus.

- Mis ojos ahora son oscuros, solo se iluminarán si estoy feliz o lloro –

- Levene hemos venido aquí para que nos ayudes a derrotar a Voldemort - dijo Dumbledore y vio como la mujer se estremeció por oír ese nombre. Sus pupilas se dilataron y miró a Harry. No puede evitar mirar a aquellos ojos que le traían recuerdos. Pero eso es el pasado y el pasado hay que olvidarlo - Sé que odias mucho a Voldemort por haber asesinado a la única amiga que tuviste, pero te necesitamos nosotros no podremos contra él ni con los mortífagos - ahora los ojos de Levene se dirigieron hacia Severus. Había odio y rencor en esos ojos tan profundos en Severus y ella lo notaba podía oler el miedo del profesor - ¿Lo aceptas? - sentía como los ojos de Harry le pedían que lo aceptase y ella no pudo negarlo.

- Sí, lo acepto –

- Bien estupendo - dijo Remus un poco contento - Bueno supongo que tenemos que ir a Hogwarts para anunciar esto ¿no cree Albus? -

- Sí, por supuesto Remus - Dumbledore miró a Levene que aún tenía los ojos puestos en Harry - Querida serás profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, si es que quiéres claro –

- Claro por supuesto, tengo muchas ganas en enseñarle a los alumnos en como defenderse –

- Y podrás enseñarme el hechizo. El que matas a los mortífagos –

Levene miró a Harry muy sorprendida, seguramente que Remus y los otros les habrán contado a Harry que era una asesina de mortífagos. La verdad ella los mata, pero no con un hechizo. Sintió un dolor inmenso en su cuerpo como si tuviera ganas de liberar a una bestia en su interior. Dejó de mirar a Harry y caminó hacia el espejo donde traspasaron Harry y los demás. Miró un momento al joven mago y dijo.

- Harry eso es secreto - Potter se quedó en duda a esa respuesta y no lo comprendía - Además si te lo enseño es probable que no te acercaras más a mí –

- ¿Y por qué lo dices? –

- Porque todos vosotros no me conocéis muy bien. Solo sabéis que antes era feliz, tímida, llorona, que me llaman por mi mote... pero ahora cambié cuando murieron tus padres. Ahora soy como los de Slytherin, soy una serpiente - y al decir eso traspasó el espejo dejando anonadados a los magos incluido a Harry.

* * *

Ya había amanecido, los primeros rayos del Sol iluminaban la habitación de los chicos; Harry se había levantado temprano como de costumbre y hoy sería un largo día. Recordó lo sucedido anoche, Levene Moonight. Ahora ella sería su profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Se pregunta como será su clase y en dónde se encontrarían ahora mismo Remus y Sirius. Le dolía mucho la cabeza de tanto pensar anoche; entonces vio que su amigo Ron se había despertado llevaba toda la noche teniendo pesadillas sobre arañas.

- Anoche no dormí bien –

- Sí, se te nota. Llevabas toda la noche gritando –

- ¿En serio? - al chico no se imaginó que gritase en sueños y menos cuando Harry intentaba dormir tranquilamente - Vaya lo siento mucho –

- Tranquilo no pasa nada, ya estoy acostumbrado a tus gritos –

Harry se levantó de la cama y Ron hizo lo mismo; se vistieron y bajaron hacia al salón allí estaban Ginny y Hermione esperándoles. Los cuatro amigos fueron al Gran Comedor donde iban anunciar algo y también los alumnos tendrían que desayunar antes de que empiezen las clases. Ya llegaron al Gran Comedor y Harry dirigió la mirada hacia Dumbledore. El director estaba muy tranquilo y seguramente que habrá dormido bien anoche; tiene una gran suerte pensaba Harry que aún recordaba los gritos que daba Ron y de tanto pensar. Se sentaron, pero el desayuno aún no estaba servido eso significaría que Dumbledore anunciaría algo. El joven mago miró en donde estaba Severus y allí estaba ella con su mirada penetrante mirando a todos los alumnos.

- ¡Por favor alumnos un poco de respeto! - habló Dumbledore y todos los alumnos se pusieron en silencio para escuchar a su director - Bien quiero anunciaros de que hoy tenemos una nueva profesora - al escuchar eso todos los alumnos comenzaron a murmurar - Ella dará clases de Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras. Ella estuvo en Hogwarts hasta el final de curso junto con el profesor Snape - aún murmuraban, se preguntaban quién sería la nueva profesora el único que lo sabía era Harry - Es muy buena dando clases y ha estado en Slytherin, os presento a Levene Moonight - la mujer de ojos azules oscuros se levantó de su asiento e hizo una reverencia hacia todos los alumnos - ¡Un aplauso por favor! - Albus comenzó a aplaudir y los demás le imitaron dándole la bienvenida a la nueva profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras - Y ahora démonos un buen festín - con un solo chasquido apareció el desayuno y todos comenzaron a desayunar.

- ¿Te alegras de haber vuelto? - preguntó Severus a Levene que estaba tranquila desayunando.

- No mucho... no quiero recordar el pasado. El pasado es el pasado –

- Hmph aún no me creo que tú mataras mortífagos –

- Si no me crees Severus, pues es mejor que te quedes callado porque el próximo mortífago que mataré serás tú - esto último le divirtió mucho a Severus nunca se imaginó que la chica más tímida dijese eso.

- No me hagas reír Levene –

- Hablo en serio Severus Snape - le miró desafiante y Severus la miró un poco sorprendido - Te conozco muy bien y sé que eres un mortífago que aún sigue las órdenes de ese maldito –

- Era mortífago señorita Moonight –

- Ya lo que usted diga, Severus - el Profesor de Pociones cada vez se sorprende más por la actitud que tiene ahora Levene. Ya no es la misma chica feliz que se preocupaba de la gente y de que se acercaba a él con tímidez. Ahora es una mujer con poco carácter y fría, sus ojos perdieron aquel brillo dándole a unos ojos de color záfiro ¿qué le habrá hecho cambiar de esa manera? Él ni lo sabe, pero quiere averiguarlo no le gustaría que ella se comportase de esa manera le gustaba más cuando era feliz y cariñosa.

Levene miró a Harry por un momento, ese chico se parecía un montón a su padre menos sus ojos, esos ojos se convirtieron en algo más. El alma de Lily se encontraba en ese chico. Sintió un escalofrío terrible en su cuello se lo tocó por unos segundos, ya pasó. No quería demostrar a nadie la marca que tiene porque es un pecado para ella. Harry se pregunta ahora ¿cuál es su pasado? ¿Cuál es su verdadera identidad? ¿Y por qué no mató a Severus si es un mortífago? Esto no lo sabe hasta que lo averigüe más adelante.

* * *

_Bueno ¿qué os ha parecido? La verdad hace tiempo quería hacer un fic de Harry Potter y al final lo hize. Bueno espero de que os haya gustado y podéis dejarme reviews si os está gustando un poco de como trata._

_Bueno ¡qué siga la aventura!_


	2. Clases Con Levene Moonight

_**Resumen: **A Harry le llegó una carta del director de Hogwarts diciéndole que se reuna con él, no estaba solo estaban Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Severus Snape; Harry se preguntaba el porqué les ha reunido, es por que van a reclutar a una chica que le ayudarán a derrotar a Voldemort. Un pasado por descubrir Harry Potter descubrirá el pasado de una mujer que conoció a su madre. Ella desde niña amaba a Severus Snape y aún le ama. ¿Cuál es su pasado? ¿Cuál es su verdadera identidad? ¿Por qué no mató a Severus Snape siendo un mortífago? _

_**Parejas: **SS/OC; HP/GW; RW/HG_

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de este fic no son míos si no de J. K. Rowling, menos un personaje._

_**Advertencia: **No hay ninguna._

_¡Qué siga la aventura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Clases Con Levene Moonight**

Ya era la hora, la hora en que los alumnos irían a clase de Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras; algunos se preguntaban en como sería la clase aburrida o divertida. Pero cuando vieron la cara de esa mujer sería una clase terrible, tenía el mismo aspecto que Severus aunque era muy tranquila. Harry se despidió de Ginny porque ella tendría clases de Estudios Muggles con la profesora Charity Burbage, es muy interesante su clase aunque a veces es un poco aburrida. Al joven mago le dio un poco de gracia y menos mal que no tiene clases con esa profesora, pero la verdad le interesa tener una clase como sea.

Harry había llegado a la clase y parece que aún la nueva profesora no había llegado; oía perfectamente los murmullos de todos los alumnos estaban hablando de Levene Moonight dicen de que es un poco rara y daba escalofríos al verla. El chico fue a donde estaban Ron y Hermione que les estaba esperando. Harry se fijó que Hermione no tenía buena cara en este asunto a Ron menos.

- ¿Una nueva profesora en mitad de curso? Eso no tiene sentido - dijo Hermione mientras ponía los libros de la clase encima de la mesa - Esa mujer me da mala espina –

- Y a mí - dijo Ron recordando lo sucedido - ¿No os fijastéis? Se parece mucho al murciélago, aunque da escalofríos con solo mirarla con esos ojos –

- Chicos no seais duros con ella - dijo Harry sentándose en su sitio - Es nueva tiene que acostumbrarse a esto –

- Sí, tienes razón - siempre Harry llevaba la razón aunque a veces la que tiene razón es Hermione. Ron vio al grupo de Draco que estaban hablando de la profesora que era una de Slytherin - Y lo peor de todo es que es de Slytherin –

Harry recordó las palabras del profesor Dumbledore, esa mujer era de Slytherin al igual que Severus; pero mataba a los mortífagos porque haber matado sus padres. Harry piensa que sus padres eran importantes para la bruja, pero ¿por qué no mató a Severus? Esa duda tendría que resolverlo cuanto antes o si no empeoraría las cosas. Entonces oyó que alguien abrió las puertas y allí se encontraba de pie esperando a que todos los alumnos se sentaran en su sitio, y así lo hicieron. Levene miró el aula por unos segundos, estaba un poco limpia, pero le gustaba en como estaba. Fue a su mesa a poner sus cosas y después miró a los alumnos con la mirada penetrante.

- Soy Levene Moonight, seré vuestra profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras - sus ojos miraban a cada alumno, estaban muy atentos y eso a ella le gustaba - Como sabéis provengo de Slytherin, pero no soy al quien vosotros sabéis - los de Slytherin se disgustaron por esa noticia - Os enseñaré muchas cosas, como por ejemplo la magia negra o las marcas que existen en el Mundo Mágico. Bueno ¿qué queréis aprender primero? - preguntó mientras los alumnos se decidían hasta que Hermione levantó la mano - Sí, Granger –

- ¿Puede enseñarnos las marcas que existen en el Mundo Mágico? - esto sorprendió a todos los alumnos del aula, era la primera vez que Hermione preguntase eso.

- Claro, id a la página doscientos cuarenta y nueve por favor - los alumnos la obedecieron y vieron el título "Marcas del Mundo Mágico" - Como sabéis ya conocéis algún tipo de marca, como por ejemplo... –

- La Marca Tenebrosa –

- Muy bien, Granger - Levene da las felicidades a Hermione por haber respondido a esa pregunta - Diez puntos para Gryffindor - los de Gryffindor estaban contentos, a Draco casi le daban ganas de vomitar al verlos contentos - Solamente sabéis ese, pero hay más marcas... por favor si sois tan amables comenzad a leer en silencio y si tenéis alguna duda decídmelo –

Harry comenzó a leerlo y le pareció interesante esto de las marcas; quiere averiguar si la marca que tiene le sirviría de algo aunque eso dude por mucho tiempo. Entonces se interesó mucho en uno y era "La Marca de los Siete Pecados". La marca tenía una forma de cruz y siete símbolos que representan los pecados de demonios poderosos. Harry empezó a leerlo y decía que esta marca era la más peligrosa más peligrosa que la Marca Tenebrosa de Voldemort. El joven mago pensó que tal vez pudiera preguntarle a la profesora en que consiste esta marca, así que levantó la mano para preguntárselo.

- Sí, Potter –

- Profesora Moonight - sonaba raro al decirle eso, pero tiene que llamarla así - ¿En qué consiste "La Marca de los Siete Pecados"? - al formular la pregunta los alumnos miraron a Levene y ella tenía una cara muy seria en esa pregunta.

- "La Marca de los Siete Pecados" consiste en dar más poder al portador y así convertirlo en un mago más poderoso - Levene caminaba por la clase haciendo que los alumnos sientan los nervios - Aunque sea muy arriesgado –

- ¿Qué quiére decir con eso? –

- Verás Potter, nadie sobrevivió a esa marca menos una persona que aguantó todo el poder. La marca permite al portador transformarse en cualquier criatura demoniaca aunque a veces le deja convertirse en otra cosa que no sean demonios –

- ¿Menos una persona? - preguntó Harry pensando en cuando le dijeron de que él sobrevivió al hechizo de Voldemort.

- Sí, era una mujer. La llamaban "La Princesa de los Siete Pecados" hay una historia sobre ella aunque eso no tenga importancia en esa signatura –

- Por favor profesora Moonight cuéntanosla, queremos saber acerca de "La Princesa de los Siete Pecados" - la chica de Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson quería saber si esa "princesa" fue una de Slytherin. Levene no pudo negarlo.

- Bueno esta bien - se sentó en la mesa para así poder contarles la historia - Hubo un tiempo en que las casa de Hogwarts eran buenos amigos, pero no por mucho tiempo. Había una niña muy tímida que era de Slytherin nadie la quería, nadie la aceptaba como era - los alumnos estaban más interesados en esto - Esa niña quería ser popular como las otras chicas hasta que llegó un día en que se enamoró pérdidamente de un chico joven que estaba en la misma casa –

- Debió de ser algo romántico –

- No, Granger... la joven no pudo confesar sus sentimientos a ese chico por miedo y porque él estaba interesado en otra chica que no sea ella - las chicas de las tres casa se entristecieron por eso a los de Slytherin no les importó mucho - Ese chico era el amor de su vida y nunca lo renunció, hasta que llegó el momento en que murió su mejor amiga –

- ¿Cómo murió? –

- Fue asesinada por un mago oscuro que intentaba asesinar a toda la familia. Después de eso la joven bruja tuvo un gran odio en su corazón, sintió como algo le quemaba en la espalda... - cerró los ojos en un momento y después los abrió - Era la marca... "La Marca de los Siete Pecados". Ella no supo cuando lo tuvo, pero fue el mago oscuro que le puso esa marca la verdad se enteró de que aquel mago oscuro era su padre - Harry estaba muy sorprendido ante esto y los demás también - El mago oscuro puso esa marca a otros magos jóvenes, pero esos magos no pudieron resistir aquella marca menos ella, la única bruja que pudo resistirlo - todas las alumnas miraron a los chicos como diciendo de que ellas son mejores que los chicos - Un día, esa chica mataba a los que estaban al lado del mago oscuro, pero no pudo matar a uno –

- ¿Por qué? –

- Porque era aquel chico, el que se enamoró por eso no pudo matarlo porque aún le sigue amando aunque él no se da cuento de eso. Por eso se prometió así misma que se vengaría, matará a su padre y a los que estén a su lado menos a él. Y por eso los magos la llamaron "La Princesa de los Siete Pecados", pero no saben quién es realmente –

- Es una pena - esto extrañó a Levene y a los demás alumnos.

- ¿Por qué lo dices Parkinson? –

- Bueno porque sería la pareja ideal para el profesor Snape, a él de joven le llamaban "El Príncipe Mestizo" por tener sangre mestiza, por ser hijo de un muggle y de una bruja –

- Vaya, pues... en verdad tienes toda la razón Parkinson - dijo Levene que nunca se imaginó que Severus tendría un apodo más, bueno ha oído hablar sobre "El Príncipe Mestizo", pero nunca se imaginó que Severus fuera ese príncipe. Oyeron que tocó la campana y los alumnos recogieron sus cosas - Bien quiero que me hagáis un trabajo sobre lo que hemos hablado, dentro de un mes y si ya lo tenéis hecho podéis dármelo antes - estas fueron las última palabras de Levene y recogió sus cosas.

Harry estaba recordando la historia que contó Levene, sobre una chica que contiene la marca y que nunca mató al ser querido. Esto es parecido a lo que le contó Lupin. Levene desapareció cuando murió su madre. Y en la historia de la "Princesa de los Siete Pecados" perdió a su mejor amiga, a la única que no la insultaba por ser diferente. Esto para el joven era confuso, lo mejor era preguntarle a Dumbledore o al odioso Snape.

- ¡Harry! - esa voz la reconoció en seguida era Ginny que había terminado sus clases - ¿Cómo fue la clase? –

- Oh, muy bien –

- ¿Muy bien? - Ron apareció detrás de él oyendo la conversación de los dos enamorados - Para mí fue horrendo, la cara que tiene esa mujer te pone los pelos de punta –

- Vamos Ron no seas así - le reganó Hermione que estaba al lado - Fue emocionante, nos contó la historia sobre una mujer que ha sobrevivido de una marca muy poderosa –

- ¿Más poderosa que la Marca Tenebrosa? - preguntó Ginny sin creerse lo que le está contando Hermione.

- Sí, su nombre es "La Princesa de los Siete Pecados". Ya me gustaría saber quién era - dijo Hermione muy feliz al oír esa historia, entonces se dio cuenta de que Harry no estaba atento y se preocupó - Harry ¿estás bien? - preguntó haciendo que Harry se despertase de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Eh? Sí, estoy bien - Harry desvió la mirada y miró a Levene que estaba saliendo de la clase - Chicos lo siento, pero tengo que irme –

- ¿A dónde? –

- ... - Harry no respondió a la pregunta que le hizo Ron, solo quería saber si Dumbledore o el profesor Snape saben la historia de "La Princesa de los Siete Pecados", solo quiere saberlo. Por eso se fue antes de que sus amigos le preguntasen de nuevo a dónde iría; como dijo Dumbledore sus amigos no deben enterarse de que la mujer es la única que puede ayudarles a derrotar a Voldemort. Harry fue directo al despacho del director y se lo encontró dándole comer a su fénix - ¡Profesor Dumbledore! –

- Harry ¿qué te atrae por aquí? –

- Dígame una cosa, ¿usted conoce la historia de "La Princesa de los Siete Pecados"? –

- Sí, la conozco desde hace tiempo - Dumbledore se extrañó mucho en que Harry le preguntase eso - ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

- Es por casualidad - Harry se sentó en una de las sillas acompañando a Dumbledore - La profesora Moonight nos estaba dando clases, nos dijo que vayasemos a una página dónde te dice las marcas que hay en el Mundo Mágico, pues me interesó en una y ella nos contó la historia –

- Esa historia lo sabn todos los profesores menos los alumnos - dijo Dumbledore mientras comía unas golosinas - ¿Quiéres uno? –

- No, gracias señor - al ser el mago más poderoso puede comportarse como un crío, pero para Harry era diferente - ¿Se acuerda lo que dijo el señor Lupin de que perdió a mi madre, que era su mejor amiga? –

- Sí, aún me acuerdo de eso –

- Pues eso es igual a la historia que nos contó la profesora Moonight –

- ¿Qué insinuas con eso Harry? –

- Que ella pudiera ser "La Princesa de los Siete Pecados" - Dumbledore casi se atraganta al oír, bebió un poco de agua y miró muy serio a Harry.

- Harry es imposible que ella pudiera ser... a no ser... no imposible –

- ¿Sí, profesor? –

Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y fue a la estantería para encontrar el libro que busca. Harry se preocupó al ver la reacción de su profesor al decirle que seguramente Levene sería "La Princesa de los Siete Pecados". El director encontró el libro, se sentó en la silla y empezó a buscar la página donde leyó algo sobra las transformaciones que daba la marca. Y lo encontró se lo enseñó a Harry.

- ¿Qué es esto profesor? - preguntó Harry confundido al ver los dibujos de criaturas horrendas.

- Son las criaturas de la marca - le respondió Dumbledore mirando que el joven mago pasaba la página hasta llegar la última página - Esa criatura fue la que se enfrentó Severus - Harry se sorprendió en eso.

- ¡¿Cómo? ¡¿El profesor Snape se enfrentó a esta cosa? –

- Sí, cuando estaba con Voldemort - Dumbledore estaba recordando lo que le dijo Severus en esa batalla - Los mortífagos y él se encontraban en un bosque en donde no llegaba el Sol. Los mortífagos fueron asesinados por criaturas de la oscuridad, eran invulnerables a los hechizos. Severus no sabía que hacer hasta toparse con esta criatura –

- ¿Qué ocurrió entonces? –

- Severus me dijo que antes había visto esos ojos azules celestes, la criatura no le atacó y después se marchó. Eso es lo que me acuerdo yo - Harry estuvo pensando en un momento, esto es parecido a la historia, pero un momento ¿acaso Levene estaba enamorada de Severus? Esto dejó al chico sorprendido aunque eso debería de preguntarle al profesor.

- Gracias profesor Dumbledore - el joven mago se levantó del sitio y se marchó del despacho dejando a un Dumbledore un poco intrigado.

Harry tenía el presentimiento de que esa mujer sería "La Princesa de los Siete Pecados". No debe de equivocarse en esto, la historia y las cosas que le contaron los profesores encajan a la perfección ahora irá a preguntarle al profesor Snape que ocurrió en ese momento cuando él estaba con Voldemort. Sintió que alguien le estuviera vigilando, miró hacia atrás y no había nadie; serán cosas suyas pensaba él. Pero no, alguien le vigilaba de cerca, los ojos oscuros brillaron intensamente y la figura desapareció entre las sombras.

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido el segundo capítulo? Bueno es un poco corta como la otra, pero estoy intentando hacerlo más larga ya que no soy una escritora con mucha imaginación; desde luego que no. Bueno ¿se descubrirá la verdad? Eso tenemos que verlo en el siguiente capítulo de "Harry Potter y la Princesa de los Siete Pecados"._

_¡Qué siga la aventura!_


	3. Recordando El Pasado

**_Resumen:_**_ A Harry le llegó una carta del director de Hogwarts diciéndole que se reuna con él, no estaba solo estaban Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Severus Snape; Harry se preguntaba el porqué les ha reunido, es por que van a reclutar a una chica que le ayudarán a derrotar a Voldemort. Un pasado por descubrir Harry Potter descubrirá el pasado de una mujer que conoció a su madre. Ella desde niña amaba a Severus Snape y aún le ama. ¿Cuál es su pasado? ¿Cuál es su verdadera identidad? ¿Por qué no mató a Severus Snape siendo un mortífago?_

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de este fic no son míos si no de J. K. Rowling, menos un personaje._

_****__Pareja: __SS/OC; HP/GW; RW/HG_

_**Adevertencia:** No hay ninguna_

_¡Qué siga la aventura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Recordando El Pasado**

Severus Snape, el profesor más odiado del colegio, se encontraba en su despacho mirando las notas de sus alumnos. No estaba muy contento por las notas casi todos los alumnos habían suspendido menos Hermione Granger. Ahora no pensaba en las notas si no en Levene. Como había cambiado todo este tiempo, ya no es la misma chica que conocía Severus. Es más algo le atraía en ella y no sabía que era. Sus pensamientos se desvanecieron por completo y oyó que alguien estaba tocando la puerta. ¿Quién será?

- Adelante – dijo Severus muy tranquilo y con su mismo tono de siempre.

- Profesor Snape –

- Señor Potter, ¿a qué se debe el honor de estar en mi despacho? Si es para moletsarme ¡lárguese! – dijo Severus muy molesto por la presencia de Harry, no le agradaba en nada a ese chico.

- No es eso profesor – le corrigió el chico sentándose en uno de los sillones, sentía la mirada del profesor en él – He venido a preguntarle sobre una cosa –

- ¿Qué cosa, señor Potter? –

- ¿Usted recuerda esta criatura? – Harry le da el libro que le dio el director Dumbledore con la página que estaba la criatura. Severus alzó la ceja muy pensativo – El libro me lo dio el profesor Dumbledore –

- Sí… lo recuero como si fuera ayer – el Profesor de Pociones se levantó de su asiento y fue al caldero como si estuviera recordando aquel momento – Me dejó vivir por mucho tiempo –

- ¿Y me puede decir como ocurrió? –

- ¿Por qué le interesa saberlo, señor Potter? –

- Porque tengo una duda y no sé si es correcto –

- ¿Una duda? – preguntó el profesor un poco extrañado, pero no tuvo otra opción que contarle lo ocurrido – Está bien, pero cuando termine quiero que se largue ¿me ha entendido? –

- Sí… señor –

- Bien… - Severus miró a Harry y después al caldero intentando recordar – Hace quince años los mortífagos y yo hemos recibido órdenes del Señor Oscuro diciéndonos que vayamos a un pueblo dónde allí habían muggles –

_Flashback_

Yo me encontraba en el último lugar mirando el paisaje que había allí, era algo único y yo no sé porque lo estaba admirándolo sino soy un verdadero muggle la verdad. Los mortífagos y yo juraríamos que hemos oído algo, como si un grito de animal nos estuviera adviritiéndonos de algo. Pero no le hicimos caso y seguimos caminando. Al caminar tanto, no hemos encontrado ningún pueblo. Yo me pregunté si el Señor Oscuro nos hubiera engañado. Dos de los mortífagos se adelantaron para ver si encontrarían algo. Los demás les esperamos, entonces oímos un grito de uno de los mortífagos. Vimos a uno de ellos volviendo y corriendo hacia nosotros nos iba a avisar de algo.

- ¡Corran! ¡Ay un monstruo! ¡Corran – decía el mortífago, pero antes de llegar a nosotros una cola de un animal lo capturó llevándolo a la copa del árbol - ¡Aaaaah! –

Los demás mortífagos se asustaron al oír el grito, yo estaba alerta de lo sucedido. Miraba por todos lados a ver si encontraba a la criatura, pero nada es como si hubiera desaparecido. Ahora desaparecieron dos más que estaban detrás de mí. Los mortífagos lanzaban hechizos arriba, yo podía ver como se movía la criatura. Era rápida y audaz, ya capturó a diez más. Solo quedaban unos cinco y yo.

- ¡Señor ¿qué hacemos? – me preguntó uno de los mortífagos asustado podía sentir el miedo del pobre mortífago, y yo no sabía que hacer en este momento.

- ¡Seguid lanzando hechizos! – les dije y ellos obedecieron mis órdenes, y ahora capturó al mortífago que me preguntó. Sentía como el miedo venía a mí. Ya no oía el grito de la criatura.

Dos más desaparecieron, ya solo quedaba uno de los mortífagos y yo. Tenía la varita en mi mano alzada y mirando hacia arriba. No la veía, era extraño. Sentía como los latidos de mi corazón aumentaban con nervionismo. Me dí la vuelta y la ví matando al último mortífago que quedaba. Ví como le sacaba el corazón de ese mortífago. Caminé hacia atrás hasta toparme contra un árbol. La criatura había oído mis pasos, su cola se movía para un lado a otro como si estuviera intentando apuntar bien. En su cola contenía un aguijón y seguramente que es su arma más peligrosa.

Intenté moverme, pero la cola de la criatura vino hacia a mí y lo clavó hacia árbol haciendo que yo me sentara en el suelo fértil con miedo. Era la primera vez que temía a una criatura horrenda. Veía como aquella criatura se acercaba a mí lentamente hasta ponerse delante de mí. Su respiración chocando en mi cara me daban naúseas, pero tenía que resistir al miedo que tengo. La criatura me quitó la gorra que tenía puesta y me miró a los ojos. Ya esa criatura no tenía la cara de furiosa sino de extrañez.

Ví esos ojos extraños, esos ojos ya los había visto en alguna parte, pero ya no me acordaba en donde los ví. Su cara cambió a una de pena es como si esa criatura me hubiera visto en alguna parte, pero yo no a ella. Nunca la ví, y ella sí. Yo me estaba preguntando de qué me conoce. Al formularme esa pregunta, la criatura desapareció de la nada dejándome vivir. Yo suspiré de alivio, me he salvado por los pelos. Ahora oía voces, eran los otros mortífagos que venían hacia aquí.

- Severus ¿qué sucedió? – me preguntó Lucius viendo a los demás mortífagos muertos.

- Una criatura nos atacó – le respondí con la voz tranquila y serena – A mí me dejó con vida –

- Menos mal no quería perderte Severus –

- ¡Deja de hablar Bellatrix! ¿El Señor Oscuro cumplió su objetivo? – le pregunté a Sirius y ví como su cara cambió.

- Mató a James Potter y Lily Evans – el Señor Oscuro no me esuchó yo le dije que no matase a Lily Evans, pero nada – Pero no mató al hijo de esos dos, sobrevivió al Avada Kedabra de nuestro señor –

- ¿Sobrevivió? –

- Sí, sobrevivió… su nombre es Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió –

- ¿Dónde se encuentra ahora? –

- El viejete y los demás magos han llevado al mocoso a la casa de sus tíos – habló Bellatrix hablando mal de Albus, eso nunca se lo perdonaría.

- Nuestro Oscuro se desfiguró y ahora encuentra la forma de recuperar su cuerpo… ¡vámonos! – eso fue lo que dijo Lucius y nosotros nos marchamos de ese sitio, tal vez volvería a reencontrarme con la criatura.

_Fin del flashback_

- Y eso es todo – terminó Severus contando lo sucedido. Harry estaba reflexionando con la historia que contó Levene y lo que le contó el profesor ahora mismo - ¿Y bien? –

- Creo que la última parte me resulta familiar –

- ¿Ah sí? –

- Sí, Dumbledore me dijo que te resultaba familiar esos ojos celestes… ¿de qué te resultan familiar? – preguntó Harry al profesor y éste tiene una cara de pensativo.

- A los ojos de Levene, pero ahora son oscuros –

El joven mago pensó y pensó, sus dudas se resolvieron. Ahora lo entien de todo; Levene estaba enamorada del profesor Snape. Que era amiga de su madre y que se juró vengarse de los mortífagos tranformándose en criaturas horrendas gracias a la marca que tiene. Que pudiera ser la hija de al-quién-tú-sabes. Que pudiera ser "La Princesa de los Siete Pecados". Todo encajaba a la perfección, pero ¿por qué lo culta? Esa es una de sus dudas que aún tiene que resolver el joven mago. Severus ya se estaba preocupando del joven y es la primera vez que se preocupa del chico. Al contarle eso, Harry se puso pensativo como si estuviera pensando en algo. La verdad no sabe lo que está pensando el joven mago y vio que se levanta del sitio.

- ¿A dónde va, señor Potter? – preguntó Severus con su voz muy severa.

- A ir a hablar con la profesora Moonight, señor –

- No te metas en sus asuntos, Potter – se acercó a él como si fuera una serpiente intimidando a su presa – O si no sufrirás las consecuencias –

- La profesora Moonight no me da miedo, profesor Snape – lo dijo con valentía Harry y Severus se alejó volviendo al caldero – Si me disculpa me voy –

- Sí… así estaré más tranquilo sin ti –

Al oír que Harry cerró la puerta, Severus se fue directo a la mesa donde estaban los papeles que tiene que corregir aún. No le gustaba ver de nuevo aquellas notas tan horrendas. Ahora se preguntaba el por qué Harry le interesaba saber lo sucedido de aquel día. Al ver su cara parecía como si estuviera resolviendo una cosa. Entonces cerró los ojos en un momento, estaba cansado y a la vez agotado; recordó aquellos ojos brillando de aquella criatura tan siniestra. Ahora recuerda los ojos de Levene esa chica tenía unos ojos hermosos que brillaban a la luz del Sol y ahora son oscuros. Abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿Harry piensa que Levene sea esa criatura? No lo creo, pensaba Severus. Pero es posible que lo sea solo tiene que hablar con Levene y ya está. Ahora va a su trabajo mirando las notas de sus alumnos que en cualquier caso son horrendas y de las buenas para él.

* * *

Harry se dirigía al aula donde seguramente estará Levene ordenando para su siguiente clase. Y allí la encontró de pie con la mirada perdida como si estuviera recordando algo. Pero no vio que estaba ordenando la clase sin usar la varita. Dumbledore le contó que el-ser-a-quien-no-se-debe-ser-nombrado le dijo que podía mover cosas o levantarlas con solo mirarlo a los ojos. Y eso es lo que estaba haciendo ahora Levene está claro que ella es su hija. Pero ¿cómo la tuvo? Otra duda más para el joven mago. Entró en la clase sin que hiciera algún tipo de ruido no quería interrumpirla cuando estaba haciendo algo. Levene pudo sentir la llegada de Harry, abrió los ojos y los objetos se colocaron en su sitio.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Harry? – preguntó fría volteándose para verle mejor - ¿Has venido para preguntarme algo? - ¿cómo sabe eso? Harry se asustó al oír eso, parece que la profesora no es tan tonta por lo que parece.

- Esto sí… quería preguntarle sí… -

- ¿Si conocí a tu madre? Pues claro que la conozco, éramos grandes amigas –

- Bueno la verdad no quería preguntarle eso – le corrigió Harry – Es sobre otra cosa –

- ¡Ah! ¿Y qué cosa es? –

- Verá me he estado preguntando si usted es "La Princesa de los Siete Pecados" – al fin Harry lo preguntó y Levene tenía los ojos bien abiertos ante la pregunta de Harry. La bruja de Slytherin se dio la vuelta como si no oyó lo que dijo el chico.

- Harry te estás inventando cosas –

- ¡No me las invento! – era la primera vez que Levene oía gritar a Harry - ¡Ya lo resolví! ¡Sé quién es usted! ¡Usted es la asesina de los mortífagos! ¡Usted estaba enamorada del profesor Snape! – al pronunciar su nombre la bruja de Slytherin se tocó su pecho sintiendo su corazón salir - ¡Usted es "La Princesa de los Siete Pecados"! ¡No me mienta profesora Moonight! –

Levene no podía mentirle ya el chico sabía todo sobre ella y seguramente intentará hacer algo. Le miró a los ojos por unos segundos y vio que Harry tenía la varita en la mano apuntándola. El joven mago como dijo no le daba miedo a la profesora Moonight. Entonces vio que los ojos de la profesora estaban comenzando a brillar, era la primera vez que veía algo así. Bajó la varita lentamente, le miró a los ojos. Cerró los ojos en un momento y cuando los abrió no se encontraba en la clase. Si no delante de su casa.

El chico tragó saliva en un momento no sabe lo que ha pasado, pero cree que Levene le está enseñando algo que tiene que ver ante sus propios ojos. Abrió la puerta y al entrar se encontró la casa destrozada. Vio a su padre muerto y después a su madre que estaba siendo abrazada por una mujer llorando por su muerte. Harry pensó que sería Levene el quien lloraba. Oyó a un bebé llorar y era él que lloraba. Se dio cuenta de que Levene fue directo hacia el bebé y lo cogió con delicadeza.

- Shh tranquilo… estarás a salvo – dijo la chica y cambió su cara a una de ira y de odio, esto a Harry le dio bastante miedo – Voldemort nunca te lo perdonaré ni a tus mortífagos. Lo vas a pagar muy caro… te mataré y te aseguro que no saldrás vivo en tu vida – Harry cerró los ojos en un momento y después los abrió volviendo a la clase.

- Lo viste ¿verdad? – preguntó Levene apartando su vista.

- Sí, pero ¿cómo? Si no he hecho ningún hechizo – Harry estaba medio asustado por lo que vio - ¿Cómo puede ser que lo haya visto? –

- Porque me miraste… a los ojos –

- ¿Qué quiére decir? –

- … mis ojos pueden permitir al que me vea ver mi pasado – dijo con un tono casi preocupante y Levene mira la bola de cristal que tiene en la mesa – No es lo mismo que utilizar la Oclumancia es… diferente –

- ¿Diferente? –

- Sí, como si estuvieras viviendo lo mismo que yo –

- Entonces ¿usted es…? –

- Sí, "La Princesa de los Siete Pecados" – Levene miró de nuevo al chico, pero ahora sus ojos se oscurecieron por completo – Has descubierto mi secreto y el secreto prohibido – se sonrojó brutalmente al recordar lo que le dijo Harry.

- ¿Ah? Lo de el profesor Snape – dijo Harry rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo – Es que es raro que una preofesora estuviera enamorada del "murciélago" –

- ¡Oye! No le insultes –

- ¿Y cómo fue eso? – Harry estaba interesado en saber en como Levene se enamoró del Profesor de Pociones y por eso se sentó en la mesa para escucharla – Quiero saberlo –

- Bueno… me da un poco de vergüenza, pero si quieres saberlo pues te lo contaré de todo modos – también se sentó acomodándose – Verás todo ocurrió muy rápido, como te dijeron yo era la más tímida de Hogwarts para ser una de Slytherin –

_Flashback_

Era mi primer año en Hogwarts era la tímida, la más noble, la dulce, la "blanquita" como me llamaban algunos y la más tranquila que nunca hacía travesuras. Nunca me peleaba con nadie, en mi vida. Yo ni sabía quien eran mis padres nadie me adoptó. Solo uno me adoptó y fue Albus que me encontró en la calle muriéndome de hambre. Se preocupó mucho por mí y por eso me acogió como si fuera su hija. Me dijo que a los once años me inscribirá en la esucuela de Hogwarts. Yo estaba muy contenta por eso, y Albus puso un apellido… Moonight.

Ese apellido provenía de una familia muy amable y que siempre es feliz, por eso Albus me puso ese apellido porque yo siempre estoy feliz aunque a veces me pongo tímida. Cuando llegué a Hogwarts me puse muy nerviosa y ahí estaba él. Con una mirada fría y a la vez seria. Me sonrojé un poco al verle. Era amor a primera vista nunca me sentí así desde hace tiempo.

Después me hice amiga de tu padre, de tu padrino, de Lupin y de tu madre. Eran los mejores amigos que he tenido no me comparaban con los otros niños de Slytherin yo era diferente. El del mote se lo inventó Sirius por ser tan blanca. No me gusta coger el Sol. Y el último año en dejar Hogwarts era el día de la graduación y después de eso había una fiesta. Tu madre y yo nos preparamos para estar relucientes, yo casi me muero de vergüenza por el vestido que tengo.

Fui directo hacia Severus, pero la ví con otra chica Bellatrix, uno de los mortífagos. Sentí como mi corazón se partía en dos al ver eso, me fui de allí no quería verle a la cara. Además yo ya sabía que él amaba a tu madre, pero ella no le amaba. Solo amaba a un único hombre, James Potter. Yo ya ni podía soportarlo. Ni ya supe nada de él en ese momento.

_Fin del flashback_

- Y la última vez que le ví fue en ese momento donde casi le mato, como lo hize con los demás mortífagos –

- Sí, esa parte me lo contó él –

- Bueno ya sabes como me enamoré de él – dijo Levene levantándose del sitio y recogiendo las cosas.

- Profesora Moonight, el profesor Dumbledore me contó de que al profesor Snape le sonaban esos ojos brillantes y él me respondió que eran iguales a los tuyo – ahora Levene se sorprendió ante eso.

- ¿Eso dijo? –

- Sí, creo que no se olvidó de esos ojos durante mucho tiempo –

- … vaya –

Harry ya estaba contento en resolver sus dudas y en saber que Levene sea "La Princesa de los Siete Pecados", pero ahora su duda era si realmente es la hija de al-quien-no-se-debe-ser-nombrado. Es extraño en que ella sea la hija de su enemigo. Seguramente que la abandonó por ser un fracaso total.

- Profesor Moonight… -

- ¿Sí Harry? –

- ¿Es verdad que es hija de… ya sabe… de al-quien-no-se-debe-ser-nombrado? –

- … - Levene puso una cara de tristeza y al mismo tiempo de rencor y odio, al oír eso le daban naúseas y le daban ganas de vomitar.

- Sí… él es mi padre –

Harry se quedó sorprendido ante la respuesta de la profesora, hija de su enemigo. Si los profesores se enterasen de eso se llevarían un gran susto y la echarían del colegio o peor aún, llevarla a Azkaban. Eso sería peor de lo que pensaba el chico. Era uno de sus secretos más ocultos del mundo mago. ¡Por Merlín! Si esto se lo dijera a sus amigos no le creerían para nada menos Ginny que siempre le cree en todo lo que dice. ¿Ahora que sucederá?

* * *

_Aquí el tercer ccapítulo de mi fic ya hemos descubierto la verdad de Levene, pero ahora esto dentro de poco se enterarán los profesores de Hogwarts. Quería crear este fic donde hubiera un Occ que le gustase Severus jeje y lo conseguí._

_**Belina: **Gracias por tu review y me alegro que te esté gustando el fic, si la verdad se me interesante. Bueno Levene no es del todo vampiro, si no más bien un demonio con poderes ocultos que además es la hija de al-quien-nosotros-sabemos._

_¡Qué siga la aventura!_


	4. No Te Contaré La Verdad

**_Resumen: _**___A Harry le llegó una carta del director de Hogwarts diciéndole que se reuna con él, no estaba solo estaban Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Severus Snape; Harry se preguntaba el porqué les ha reunido, es por que van a reclutar a una chica que le ayudarán a derrotar a Voldemort. Un pasado por descubrir Harry Potter descubrirá el pasado de una mujer que conoció a su madre. Ella desde niña amaba a Severus Snape y aún le ama. ¿Cuál es su pasado? ¿Cuál es su verdadera identidad? ¿Por qué no mató a Severus Snape siendo un mortífago?_

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de este fic no son míos si no de J. K. Rowling, menos un personaje._

_**Pareja: **__SS/OC; HP/GW; RW/HG_

_**Adevertencia:** No hay ninguna._

_¡Qué siga la aventura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 4: No Te Contaré La Verdad**

Harry estaba muy sorprendido no se esperaba que Levene fuera la hija de su enemigo. Tragó saliva en un momento sin apartar la vista hacia la profesora. Levene se quedó callada y ahora pensaba que seguramente Harry lanzará un hechizo contra ella por ser la hija de él. La verdad cuando se enteró de que él era su verdadero padre un gran odio se apoderó de ella. Se preguntaba el por qué la ha dejado cuando ella era un bebé solamente. Eso tiene que averiguarlo cuando esté delante de él y cuando le responda a esa pregunta le matará.

- Me tengo que ir, profesora Moonight –

- Harry… - le llamó y éste volteó para verla a los ojos de nuevo – No le cuentes a nadie que soy hija de al-quien-tú-sabes o sino me harán preguntas y yo no sé responderlas –

- Sí, le guardaré el secreto… con su permiso –

El joven mago se dirigió a la Sala Común de Griffyndor y contárselo a sus amigos menos la parte de Levene que es la hija del Señor Oscuro. Al llegar no los vio en el salón muy extraño para él, seguramente que estarían en la biblioteca buscando información sobre las marcas. Claro el trabajo y Ginny le estará ayudando. Salió de la sala común y cuando estaba a punto de ir a la biblioteca se encontró con el Profesor de Pociones con un libro en la mano. Esto extrañó a Harry, pero entonces reconoció ese libro. Era el libro que le enseñó a Snape si reconoce a la criatura que vio. Severus ojeaba cada detalle de la criatura y se fue de allí porque sentía que alguien le observaba.

Harry no perdió más tiempo en seguir a Severus y partió hacia la biblioteca. Estaban todos y no encontraba a Ron, a Hermione ni a Ginny esto extrañó al joven mago. Pero los vio en una mesa con unos cuantos libros. Esos libros seguramente que los cogió Hermione para averiguar más sobre las marcas. Harry fue allí sin toparse con los de Slytherin no quería tener problemas con ninguno de ellos.

- Estoy agotada… ¡Harry! – dijo Hermione viendo a Harry sentarse en una de las sillas al lado de Ron – Te tardaste – como siempre le regaña.

- Lo siento estuve hablando con el profesor Dumbledore, después con el odioso del profesor Snape y después con la profesora Moonight –

- Pensábamos que Snape te dio un castigo – dijo Ron mientras Hermione le dio con uno de los libros - ¡Ah! Oye que estaba hablando en serio. No sé porque te pones así –

- ¿Y de qué hablasteis? – preguntó Ginny con mucha curiosidad.

- Chicos he averiguado algo sobre la profesora Moonight aunque no me creáis ella me lo confesó – se acercó un poco a ellos para que nadie le escuchase solamente sus amigos – Ella es "La Princesa de los Siete Pecados" –

- ¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Qué la profesor Moonight es…? – antes de que dijera algo Harry y Hermione le taparon la boca, Ginny puso la mano en la frente con vergüenza total – Lo siento no pude evitarlo –

- Harry ¿estás seguro de eso? –

- Sí, además ella me lo confesó – dijo Harry recordando la historia que le contó Severus y lo que les contó Levene – Además ella me contó un secreto, un secreto que lo guardó hace mucho tiempo –

- ¿Cuál es ese secreto? – preguntaron los tres con los oídos bien abiertos. Harry no podía contarles a sus amigos que Levene es la hija de al-quien-nosotros-sabemos, pero puede contarles el secreto prohibido de Moonight.

- Que ella está enamorada del profesor Snape –

- ¡¿Cómo? – casi a Ron le da un ataque al corazón al oír eso - ¡¿Qué ella está…? –

- Sí, Ron lo que escuchaste. Y deja de gritar que te van a oír todos –

- Vaya un romance entre dos profesores de Slytherin – dijo Ginny imaginándose en como sucedió aquel romance.

- ¡Puaj! Eso suena asqueroso Ginny –

- Para ti puede sonarte asqueroso Ron – Hermione le regañó diciendo algo tan romántico para las brujas como ella o como Ginny - ¿Y te contó como sucedió? –

- Sí, me dijo de que se enamoró de él cuando empezó el colegio. Casi a nuestra edad había una fiesta de inauguración, ella se atrevió a decirle sus sentimientos al profesor, pero vio a otra mujer con él. Es una de los mortífagos… por eso es ahora fría –

- Vaya eso le habrá dolido – Ginny puso una cara de preocupación hacia la profesora - ¿Y te dijo algo de que lo superó? –

- … no… no me dijo nada de eso –

* * *

Levene aún se encontraba en el aula repasando los libros que quiere dar para su siguiente clase. Estaba contenta en volver a Hogwarts, pero esa felicidad se desvaneció al recordar el pasado. Su pasado fue horrible. No quiere recordar en como Severus y Bellatrix hablaban tranquilamente mientras ella veía esa escena con sufrimiento y dolor. Como puede ser fría ahora con él, lo ama aunque le oculta la verdad. Si le dice algo a Severus seguramente que él no le dirá palabra. Al ser la chica tímida y feliz en aquel tiempo ha cambiado demostrando su carácter con los hombres. Dolor, ira, rencor, sufrimientos… esos sentimientos negativos se convirtieron en un arma para la joven Moonight. Puso la mano detrás de la nunca, sentía el ardor de la marca y le dolía. Pero como siempre ella aguanta ese ardor que tiene.

- Vaya no pensé que una señorita como usted estaría en el aula a estar horas – Levene reconoció esa voz de inmediato. Tragó saliva en un momento y se dio la vuelta para verle la cara - ¿Por qué me miras así? –

- ¿No puedo mirarte así? – le dijo Levene mirándole fijamente a los ojos intentando leer sus pensamientos mediante la mirada – ¿Te molesta? –

- No, pero no me gusta – Severus estaba muy tranquilo, pero al notar la mirada de la chica se puso un poco nervioso

– Te ves cambiada –

- ¿No lo notaste Severus? – preguntó fríamente dando cara al hombre que ama. No quiere demostrar sus sentimientos delante de él. Los esconde como si tuviera miedo de que él le rechazase – Ahora vete, me molestas –

- ¿Te molesto? No me hagas reír por favor – se sentó en una de las mesas mientras se echaba reír por el comentario que dio Levene – Sabes de sobra que no molesto a nadie –

- Pero a mi sí – le miró mal, como si fuera una serpiente o un monstruo que intenta asesinar a alguien con solo mirarlo – Soy la profesora de la "Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras" y necesito estar preparada para mi siguiente clase –

- Hmph te veo muy nerviosa… ¿acaso te visitó el señor Potter? –

- ¿Y a ti que te importa, Severus? –

- Tranquila Levene… – dijo Severus mirando el libro que tiene en sus manos y recordando el momento en que estuvo con Harry en su despacho – Levene dime la verdad –

- ¿Qué verdad? No tengo que contarte nada –

- ¿Ah no? – Severus le enseñó el dibujo del libro a Levene - ¿Tú eres esta criatura? –

- … no… – volteó sin mirarle a los ojos; recordando a aquella criatura que se convirtió para matar a los mortífagos. Y después casi mató a Severus tiene miedo en volver a intentarlo. El miedo aparece en ella, pero su valor impide que el miedo la invada – Y ahora dime la verdad Severus… ¿por qué te uniste con al-quien-tú-sabes? –

- Porque soy uno de Slytherin y tú también. ¿Por qué no te uniste a él? –

- Porque él mató a la única amiga que tuve, y también me destrozó la vida – sus labios temblaban por cada contestación que daba; no quiere recordar – Por culpa de él soy fría, discreta, ruda y misteriosa. Toda la culpa lo tiene él –

- No tiene la culpa –

- ¡Cállate Severus! – se dio la vuelta para verle la cara. Severus vio unas lágrimas en los ojos apagados de Moonight. Le dio pena al verla así, aunque no lo está demostrando le dio pena – ¡No digas nada de él! ¡Me entendiste! –

- ¡Cálmate ¿quieres? – Levene se asustó al oír la voz fría y misteriosa de Severus gritando – Perdona, pero tienes que estar tranquila –

- … lo siento… no sé que me pasó – a Levene le temblaba la voz y se sentó para estar un poco tranquila – Al oírle sentí un gran odio en él, perdóname – los nervios aumentaban cada vez más. Sintió unas manos en sus hombros se asustó un poco y se sonrojó al sentir sus manos. Severus le daba un masaje para que esté mejor y relajada.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? –

- Sí… sí me encuentro mejor… gracias Severus –

- No hay de que – iba a quitar sus manos, pero fueron detenidos por las manos frías y heladas de Levene – Levene… ¿qué haces? –

- Nada solo quiero sentir tus manos _"Sentir tus manos frías como las mías, que se calientan cuando las toco. Suaves… no quiero que las apartes de mi, Severus. Te amo con mucho amor, pero el miedo me impide decírtelo. Si tú pudieras leer mi mente, ya no tendría que tener miedo"_ - pensó Levene sintiendo como las manos de Severus se apartaban con las suyas.

- ¿Me contarás la verdad? – lo dijo con un tono tranquilo y severo no poniendo nerviosa a la joven Levene.

- … no te contaré la verdad, Severus. Eso tendrás que averiguarlo por ti mismo –

Severus se rindió y dejó a Levene sola en el aula; el Profesor de Pociones quería saber la verdad. Y el único que puede decirlo es Harry; si ese chico fue al aula de la joven y seguramente que le contó algunas cosas que nadie debe saber. Severus tuvo un plan en como ese chico le contará la verdad. Fue hacia la despensa que había ahí en donde estaban sus pociones, estaba buscando esa poción, pero no la veía. Al final lo encontró, ya va siendo hora de que el joven mago le cuente los secretos ocultos de Levene. Salió de la despensa y vio a Harry junto con los demás chicos.

- ¡Señor Potter vaya a mi despacho ahora mismo! – gritó Severus asustando al joven Harry - ¡Es una orden! ¡No se quede pasmado mirándome! –

Harry miró a sus amigos que le decían que tenga suerte con el murciélago, él se rió por eso y se fue a las mazmorras donde se encuentra el despacho del profesor Snape. El joven mago se preguntaba que habrá hecho para que se pusiera así el profesor; no tiene ni idea, pero eso lo averiguará cuando esté en el despacho. A llegar allí cerró la perta y se sentó en una de las sillas mirando cara a cara con el profesor.

- ¿Me ha llamado señor? –

- Pues sí, Potter – miró con mala gana a Harry haciendo que el joven se ponga nervioso – Dime ¿Levene te contó algo? –

- Sí, señor aunque a usted no debe de importarle demasiado –

- Pues ahora sí, dime ¿qué te contó? – Harry estaba absorto ante las palabras de ese murciélago, pero no diría nada. Se juró a sí mismo que no le contaría nada al profesor Snape aunque le costaba la vida. Severus estaba tranquilo, pero se estaba impacientándose en que Harry le dijera algo. Seguramente que el mago no le dirá nada – Muy bien Potter… – saca la poción que tenía en uno de sus bolsillos y se lo mostró a Harry – Sabes que esto ¿verdad? –

- No, señor… ¿qué es? -

- Es la poción de la verdad – Harry tragó saliva en un momento – El quien se lo toma dirá cosas que son verdades, pero primero hay que preguntarle. Potter no me gustaría utilizarlo contra usted, pero si usted no me dice la verdad no me dejará otra opción que hacerlo – en sus labios salió una sonrisa socarrona.

- Es… está bien señor, usted gana le contaré todo "_Menos en la parte de que Levene es la hija de al-quien-ya-sabemos" _-

- Muy bien, así me gusta Potter – Severus guardó la poción en el bolsillo de nuevo y mirando seriamente a Harry – Adelante cuéntamelo todo –

- Verá señor, ¿se acuerda de que me contó lo sucedido y que se encontró con la criatura? – preguntó Harry y el profesor afirmó, pero muy sorprendido – Pues he averiguado algo – Harry tragó saliva en un momento y miró al profesor esperando su respuesta – Que esa criatura es en realidad… la profesora Moonight – Severus se acercó a él rápidamente al enterarse de eso.

- ¿Me estás contando la verdad, señor Potter? –

- Sí, señor – le respondió con naturalidad sin nervios – Me lo confirmó ella, y también me ha dicho de que es "La Princesa de los Siete Pecados" –

Seeverus tenía la boca abierta sorprendido por lo que estaba escuchando. No cabe la menor duda de que esa mujer era esa princesa. Pero ¿por qué no se lo dijo? ¿Le tendrá miedo? Eso es imposible la conoce muy bien, esa mujer no debe temerle ¿o sí? Bueno eso no sabe hasta averiguarlo. Pero ¿por qué no le ha matado? ¿Estará escondiendo otro secreto? Miró a Harry de nuevo y se fijó en los ojos del chico. Estaba guardando otro secreto.

- Dígame señor Potter, Levene le contó el por qué no me mató en aquel momento cuando tuvo esa oportunidad –

- … la verdad señor… no me lo dijo –

- ¡No me mientas Potter! – le gritó Severus perdiendo los nervios que tiene - ¡Dígame la verdad o me obligaré a que se tome la poción! –

- No… no le mató porque… ella… – no sabía si decírselo o no, pero el Profesor de Pociones estaría dispuesto darle esa poción – Le ama… –

- ¿Qué? – esto dejó impactado a Severus.

- Sí, ella lo amó desde que empezaron la escuela. Nunca dejó de amarlo y aún sigue amándolo, pero le dolía verle con otra mujer que no sea ella. Por eso es fría y ruda con usted – lo que decía Harry a Severus es la verdad, aunque el Profesor de Pociones no se lo crea debe de creérselo – Y eso es todo lo que me contó, no me dijo nada más – menos en la parte de que era la hija de al-quien-nosotros-sabemos.

- Bien… puedes retirarte Potter – el joven mago se fue dejando a un Severus atónito y sorprendido.

¿Ella le amaba? No puede creerse eso, pero al tocarla sintió los nervios de Levene en sus manos. ¿Harry le habrá contado la verdad? Si le contó eso entonces todo esto tiene sentido. Abrió el segundo cajón de su mesa y cogió un collar que contiene un diamante azul. Ese collar lo encontró en el bosque donde murieron los demás mortífagos, ese collar era la de Levene. Ella estaba ahí transformada en esa cosa. ¿Tanto odio tiene con los mortífagos y en el Señor Oscuro? ¿Tanto habrá sufrido por culpa de él? No sabía que hacer en este momento, estaba muy confuso. Miró de nuevo el collar, estaba sintiendo algo al mirar ese collar. ¿Amor? Él siempre ha amado a Lily, pero está teniendo otro sentimiento. Tenía que hablar con ella. Salió de su despacho y fue directo al despacho de Levene.

* * *

_Bueno aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, no tuve más idea la sorpresa lo dejaré en el siguiente capítulo. En el siguiente capítulo Levene le mostrará el pasado suyo a Severus y en como se enamoró de él fácilmente. Si teneis alguna idea más para el siguiente capítulo por favor me sería de gran ayuda._

_**SnapyL: **Si la pobre mujer ha sufrido, y en el siguiente capítulo seguramente que tendrá oportunidad con él._

_**Belina: **¡A sus órdenes Belina! Bueno te dejo aquí con este capítulo y ya veré si tengo alguna idea para el siguiente._

_¡Qué siga la aventura!_


End file.
